


Неожиданный визит

by MirkwoodCat



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodCat/pseuds/MirkwoodCat
Summary: Однажды в лабораторию Курта Коннорса пожаловать посетитель...





	

Это был один из самых обычных рабочих дней. Курт Коннорс как всегда находился в своей лаборатории и изучал первичные данные по разработке очередного проекта. Он то и дело хмурился, обнаруживая очередную ошибку, и мысленно ругал некоторых нерадивых учёных, которые ему прислали эти материалы. Полностью уйдя в работу, он не заметил, как в лабораторию вошел один из его ассистентов.  
\- Простите, доктор Коннорс, - робко начал он, очевидно, боясь отвлечь того от работы. - К вам посетитель.  
\- Том, я же просил меня не беспокоить, - недовольно откликнулся Курт. - Пусть он запишется на приём в любой другой день, сейчас я занят.  
\- Да, но это не просто посетитель, сэр. Это начальник организации Щ.И.Т.  
Коннорс на мгновение замер и сказал уже более мягким тоном:  
\- Хорошо, пусть войдёт.  
Через минуту на пороге лаборатории возник высокий мужчина с повязкой на левом глазу. Увидев Коннорса, он уверенным шагом направился к нему.  
\- Здравствуйте, я доктор Коннорс, - поприветствовал его Курт.  
\- Добрый день. Рад с вами познакомиться, доктор. Я Ник Фьюри, начальник организации Щ.И.Т.  
\- Ну конечно, я много слышал о вас и вашей организации, - улыбнулся Коннорс. - Чем могу быть полезен? Мне неловко вас торопить, но у меня ещё много работы.  
\- У меня тоже много работы, доктор Коннорс, и она не менее важная, чем ваша, - с некоторой резкостью заявил Ник Фьюри, скрестив руки на груди. - Поэтому я не задержу вас. Вы один из лучших генетиков в мире, и я хотел вам предложить кое-какую работу, которая непосредственно связана с областью ваших научных интересов.  
Курту очень не понравилась та безапелляционная самоуверенность, которая сквозила в каждом слове и движении начальника Щ.И.Т'а, но он постарался скрыть эту неприязнь.  
\- Боюсь, мистер Фьюри, что не смогу вам помочь. Я сейчас работаю над несколькими проектами...  
\- Я знаю, над чем вы работаете, доктор, - прервал его тот. - Поверьте, моё предложение вас заинтересует. Где мы могли бы обсудить его?  
Коннорс немного помедлил, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Фьюри. То, что этот человек не уйдёт, пока не получит желаемое, не подвергалось сомнению. Курт вздохнул и, наконец, сказал:  
\- Что ж, давайте пройдём в мой кабинет.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что это сотрудничество ещё сыграет в его жизни немалую роль.


End file.
